MarlSue
by VampCat
Summary: [PARODY] It seems that the Marlfoxes ran into a bit of trouble while they were in Mossflower... enter Mary Sue here


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got around to reading Labernum Steelfang's "A Guide To Redwall Mary Sue". The section ~Be Original~ in Chapter 12 inspired me to write this little horror. I would just like my readers to take note of the romantic themes in some of my other Marlfox stories, but don't worry. . .there's nothing graphic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but I'm working on it. *grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smoke batted her striking charcoal eyes at Mokkan as she watched him sharpen his axe-blade. Those luminous orbs were also her namesake, and her long eyelashes lent her face an enticingly mysterious look. On their way to Mossflower, the Marlfox siblings had come across the vixen Smoke traveling by herself. Surprised to find another Marlfox like themselves, they had allowed her to join them. Her beautiful singing voice and skill with a silver flute she carried had easily won her the admiration of all the water rats. But she had dismissed their affections in favor of spending time with Mokkan. Now she sat beside the Marlfox leader leaning against him and making idle — yet subtly flirtatious — conversation.  
  
"Oh, you're *so* strong," she purred. Her right paw shifted from his shoulder as she said this, and Smoke's long, elegant fingers brushed along the side of his neck. Carefully moving her delicate paw out of his way, Mokkan gave her his most disarming smile.  
  
"But I thought you knew how to use not only an axe but a sword as well. In fact, from what I saw, you seem to know more than *I* do."  
  
The vivacious vixen laughed, and the sound was as sweet as strawberries and cream on a cloudless day. "Can you believe I've never even had a lesson?"  
  
Mokkan smiled again and kissed her paw in a particularly gallant gesture. "Amazing, but I'm afraid I must take leave of your company to continue planning the next attack against Redwall."  
  
Smoke jumped up and clasped his paw. "I'll come with you."  
  
~~~  
  
From the bushes nearby, Gelltor and Predak watched the exchange play out with mixed feelings.  
  
Gelltor gave a soft snarl as the two foxes walked away, and Smoke clung to Mokkan with an adorable pout on her striking face. "That disgusting, little wh —"  
  
Predak let out a soft cackle. "Language, brother! I'm sure Mokkan has more sense than to fall in with the likes of her."  
  
"I still detest her."  
  
The vixen gave another wicked laugh. "Honestly, Gelltor. *Why* do you *care*? I'd think that you of all people would *want* something bad to happen to our eldest sibling. For goodness sake, you're acting like a jealous suitor."  
  
With an amused snicker, Predak strode off leaving her twin fuming.  
  
~~~  
  
The afternoon sun hung high overhead when Mokkan finally found his Gelltor by the riverbank. The younger Marlfox made a point of glaring icily at his brother and not saying a word.  
  
Mokkan sighed exasperatedly and sat on the grass next to his lover. "Look, I know you're irritated about me talking to Smoke —"  
  
"Ugh." Gelltor winced at her very name.  
  
Mokkan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Then you'll be glad to know that I have a plan to get rid of her."  
  
Gelltor regarded his lover warily. "And what *exactly* might that be?"  
  
The eldest Marlfox leaned over and whispered his idea into Gelltor's ear.  
  
The younger brother nodded. "That might just work, but why not simply kill her?"  
  
Mokkan paused a moment. "Good point, but for some reason — despite the fact that I've never had a problem with killing in the past — I just can't bring myself to do it."  
  
~~~  
  
Smoke had made doubly sure that her ebony fur was even more perfect then usual. Her slender form moved with irresistible grace, and she looked like some dark, night goddess who had come out a few hours early for indeed, the setting sun silhouetted her ideal form as she walked down to the riverbank where Mokkan had asked to meet her. Smoke's midnight black cloak and silken navy tunic hugged her body in a most suggestive way.  
  
Making her way to the designated rendezvous point with barely controlled excitement, A gorgeous smile appeared across her face as she saw Mokkan in his dark pine tunic and brown-green cloak. Of course, the joy immediately died when she noticed Gelltor in her beloved's arms, and the two brothers were kissing. . .  
  
~~~  
  
As Mokkan and Gelltor walked back into the camp about five minutes later, Ascrod smirked in the direction Smoke had taken in her hasty departure. "Wow, Mokkan, your plan actually worked. Congratulations. How did you ever manage?"  
  
The eldest Marlfox offered a sly grin. "I'm sorry, brother, but my lips are sealed."  
  
"That's funny," Predak said pensively. "They look rather bruised to me."  
  
~END~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please R&R. I can't believe I *actually* wrote a humor fic. And I'm terribly sorry for not going into more detail with Smoke's appearance or putting in any spelling errors, but I just couldn't take it. :D 


End file.
